


Cody Calf and the Masked Bull

by MissSparkles, MrsBumbleB



Category: Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa
Genre: Gen, Spanking, Wild West, future adoption, growing relationship, kidnappying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSparkles/pseuds/MissSparkles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsBumbleB/pseuds/MrsBumbleB
Summary: While playing one day, Cody Calf comes across the Masked Bull and sees him without his mask, revealing his secret identity. The outlaw has no choice but to take the young calf and keep him prisoner at his hideout. At first Cody hates it but as time goes on and the older bull is forced to look after his hostage, they begin to grow closer. What can this mean for the two of them? Read on to find out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Fanfiction and I thought I'd put it here. I was a little surprised to see that this is the first story in this fandom, as far as I can tell anyway. If I'm wrong, please let me know.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment.

The Masked Bull rolled his eyes as he watched his bumbling assistants load a wagon full of supplies. It was the time of year when he went to stay at his hideout for a few days and he needed to restock it. As Sheriff, he didn't get much time off but he was allowed to have short breaks here and there.

It helped that the mayor encouraged him to do so, as he was able to focus more on being the Masked Bull than Sheriff TerriBull. At least as the Masked Bull, he didn't have to worry about being polite to that damn Marshal and his crew, he could blast away at them to his heart's content.

Meanwhile Cody Calf and his friends were enjoying the day, playing a small game of catch. Cody had the ball at the moment and tossed it to his girl calf friend and she tossed it to the other boy calf.

"Here it comes, Cody," The calf called and tossed it to Cody but accidentally threw it just a bit too hard, throwing it clear over his Cody's head.

"Are you two clowns almost done?" the Masked Bull demanded as Saddle Sore managed to almost destroy a sack of flour while Boot Hill Buzzard nearly crushed all the cans of beans.

He sometimes wondered why he bothered with them but the Masked Bull didn't do menial work while varmints like them were around. Besides, he needed to be ready just in case any Marshals happened to show up, the others were useless if surprised.

"I got it," Cody called to his friends and chased after the ball, following it where it rolled off to which was at the very edge of town.

Once he reached it he leaned down to get it but a gruff voice caught his attention. He looked up and gasped at who he saw.

"Uh oh," He whispered as he saw the Masked Bull and his two goon load up a wagon.

The Masked Bull grumbled as Saddle Sore and Boot Hill Buzzard tried to load a heavy barrel of sarsaparilla. In the end, he lost patient and stomped forward, grabbing and easily lifting it. Unfortunately, they were in his way, so he had to knock them over before he could go and place it on the wagon. By now, he was getting hot and automatically lifted up his black mask to mop at his sweating brow.

Cody stayed as quiet as he could as he watched the varmints, trying to see what all they were loading so he could go tell Mashal Moo. Cody saw Masked Bull go to the wagon, knocking over his goons to put a barrel of something onto the wagon, He then gasped at the next thing. The Masked Bull lifted up his mask and wiped his brow, revealing who he was.  
  
"Sh....Sheriff Terribull?" He gasped.

"Damn mask," Masked Bull muttered, it may make him look intimidating but it sure got hot under it. Did those law idiots know just how much stamina it took to resist lifting his mask up in the middle of a sweating battle? Sure, they had the wind cooling tier face off, he wore a piece of _'black'_ material across his.

Sadly, he'd look stupid in any other colour, so it was staying black.

It took a bit for Cody to get over his shock.

"I've got to get Moo," He whispered to himself and turned to go find the Marshall but he didn't watch where he was going and accidentally kicked an old empty tin can that was lying on the ground at his hoofs.

"Huh, what's that?" Masked Bull said, turning around and seeing that Cody Calf standing there with a shocked look on his face. And if he didn't miss his guess, that little brat had been spying for at least five minutes which meant.....he'd seen him without his mask. And unlike Puma, this kid did have trust worthy eyesight.

"Get him," he snarled as the other two looked around at the sharp noise and spotted the calf. "Don't let him get away."

Cody gasped and turned and ran back into town with Masked Bull and his goons hot on his tail.

Saddle Sore and BootHill made a grab for him but he easily ducked and dodged them, cleaning their locks when they headed butted. Cody chuckled at them and believed he was home free when out of nowhere a lasso looped around him and pulled tight around his small body, jerking him to a stop and to fall back on his rump.

"Ahh," he cried as he landed heavily and suddenly found himself being dragged backwards. He scrambled to break free but it was no use, that lasso was tight around his waist. Sadly for him, the Masked Bull was very talented with a whip.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" the Masked Bull asked silkily as he pulled Cody to him. "A little spy."

"Boss, what we gonna do?" babbled Saddle Sore, rubbing his sore head.

"Make sure there ain't any other brats lying around," Masked Bull barked.

Saddle Sore and Boot Hill nodded and ran off to do as told while the Boss dealt with the kid. Cody continued to try and break free but all his ended up doing was wear himself out.

Masked Bull chuckled darkly, there was no way this brat was getting loose. He stuffed his hand into his pocket and quickly withdrew some cow hide. He then grabbed the struggling Cody's hand and wrenched them behind his back, quickly tying them tight.

"You're going to learn it ain't nice to spy on folks," Masked Bull said as he waited for his henchmen to return. Hopefully, it had only been this brat who'd seen him without his mask on.

Cody grunted and gasped in pain as he arms were pulled behind his back painfully. Once the Masked Bull was done tying his hands and glared over his shoulder.

"Like you how to be nice," Cody said sarcastically.

"Watch it," Masked Bull growled as he heard the sound of those two idiots huffing back. "Or you'll wish I'd stayed nice."

"Well?" he demanded as his men came into view.

"There're a couple of other brats but them some ways off," panted Boot Hill. "I don't reckon they saw us or nothing, they looked like them was waiting for something."

Masked Bull realised they were waiting for their friend which meant this brat stumbled across them while playing. They had to get out of here, it wouldn't be long until the other brats came a looking and then there would be trouble. Holding Cody in one hand, he barked.

"Let's get out of here, we'll deal with this brat later."

Cody gasped and kicked his legs, struggling to brake free again but the Masked Bull was too strong so he resorted to the next best thing.

"Help, somebody HELP!" Cody yelled.

Masked Bull snorted in aggravation and pulled out a bandanna and tired it around Cody's mouth to shut him up.

"Mthp.....mmmth," Cody muffled yelled but only those closet could know hear him. Masked Bull now tossed the calf over his shoulder to he could concentrate on riding out of here.

"You two take the long way with the wagon," he ordered as he run over to his house and leapt on, the brat still struggling against his hard shoulder. "Make _'sure'_ none of those brats are following you and then come round to the hideout. Am I clear?"

"We're clear boss," replied Saddle Sore as he and Boot Hill rushed to the wagon's front.

"He-Yah," Masked Bull cried out, urging his stead into a gallop.

Cody was helpless as he lay across Masked Bull's shoulder and watched as the town became more distant until he couldn't see it any more. Soon Cody stopped struggling all together and just laid there limp across the bull's shoulder.

Masked Bull smirked as he felt the brat go limp, it was annoying having something wriggling and kicking on your shoulder. He glanced behind, to make sure no one was pursuing them. Thankfully, there were no raised dust clouds which meant no one was after them. He'd have to make sure whose idiots weren't followed but so far, it seemed they were getting away with it.

The only question was what would he do with the brat once they got to his hideout?

Masked Bull rode a little longer before he stopped.

"Listen up kid. I'm going to let you down so we both can be more comfortable for the rest of the ride. If you so much as try to struggle to escape I'll tie you to the back of my horse and you'll be dragged the rest of the way. Understand?" Masked Bull snarled.

Cody nodded dumbly, he was starting to get sore lying atop Masked Bull's muscle hard shoulder. With a snort, Masked Bull lifted him off and placed him in front of his, placing both arms either side of the brat so he wouldn't fall off. Cody did his best to grip the house with his legs, his hands utterly useless at his back.

Masked Bull made sure Cody wouldn't fall before he spurred his horse to started galloping again which made Cody had to leaned back against Masked Bull to keep himself from being jerked around since he couldn't hold onto anything properly.

Masked Bull just grunted as the calf did this, he wanted to get to his hideout as soon as possible. He didn't know how long it would be before an alarm was raised about the brat but he couldn't' waste any time. Plans would need to be set in motion concerning the brat and also about whether he was going to rob anything.

Soon Masked Bull finally made it to his hideout which was hidden in an old cave that looked abandoned. Masked Bull steered his horse inside where he found a cabin built inside the cave.

He'd built it himself, he couldn't risk using any other old cabins that people might know about. It was sturdily built and he was rather proud of it. By now, it was a bit weathered but that only added to its charm. Now that they were inside, he could climb down and he did so by jumping off. The calf wobbled and with a muffled yell, almost fell off but he caught him at the last moment and set him on his feet.

The calf was shaken by the fall and Masked Bull let him get his footing before he started to lead him to the cabin. They stepped inside and Masked Bull took Cody to a chair and told him to sit there and not to move.

"I mean it now," Masked Bull warned him as he stomped outside again. "I see you anywhere other than that chair, you're gonna get a hiding."

Cody trembled in fear at the threat, knowing Masked Bull would go through with it if he didn't listen. But once he was alone he started shifting around and struggling with the gag around his mouth until he finally got it to slip off.

He breathed heavily, glad to get that choking gag off his mouth. He was terrified, he had no idea what was going to happen to him now. As far as he could tell, no one had seen him being kidnapped by Masked Bull so they wouldn't have any idea where to look for him. He couldn't see how he could escape but knew he'd have to try.

Sadly, the cow hide binding his hands together was too tight, he'd need to find something sharp to cut those. Cody glanced around, trying to spot something, anything that would be sharp enough for him to use. He soon spotted a knife lying nearby on a table.

His eyes widened, that was perfect. But then he remembered the warning he'd been given and fearfully looked over to where the Masked Bull had disappeared. He wasn't in sight and Cody couldn't' hear anything. He squirmed on the spot, thinking about what he should do. He could just stay here but that would likely result in being placed in a situation that was even harder to escape from.

But if he was going to act, he needed to do so now. So making up his mind, he managed to jump off the chair and started sneaking over to the table which held the knife. The young calf was very thankful his feet weren't tied at this moment.

Cody made it to the table and gave a sigh of relief and turned himself around so he could grab at the knife but was having some difficulty. He looked over his shoulder to watch what he was doing.

"Looking for something?" A dark, silky voice asked him.

Cody gasped and turned around to find the Masked Bull standing in the door way, wanting him.

"I...uh...," Cody stammered, a million excuses running through his head but he knew none of them would cut it with the Masked Bull.

"What did I say not five minutes ago?" Masked Bull demanded as he came into the room.

"T-to sit on the chair and not move," Cody said, backing away as Masked Bull came closer.

"That’s right and what did I say that I would do if I found you anywhere else then that chair?" Masked Bull asked Cody.

"G-give me a hiding," Cody said fearfully as Masked Bull came even closer to him. 

"I'm sorry," he cried as his back suddenly hit a wall. "I didn't mean to disobey, I won't do it again."

"Darn right you won't," Masked Bull said with a growl as he lunged for the young Calf.

Cody screamed as he was grabbed and dragged back over to the chair but instead of being put in it, Masked Bull sat down into and pulled Cody over his lap.

"I warned you brat and now you're going to get it." He snorted and reared his hand back.

"No...no," Cody cried, kicking his little legs but with his hands still tied, he was powerless to do anything.

Masked Bull brought his hand down on his rear with a heavy smack, causing the calf to yell with pain. But he didn't stop with one smack, he began to rain wallop upon wallop on the helpless Cody's behind. Cody started crying as pain blossomed in his rear but no amount of struggling made any difference.

Masked Bull continued to hide the calf until he was a crying wreck and laying limp across his lap. He let the calf lay there a bit to regain his breathing and then helped him to stand up right.

"You disobey again, you're getting the same," Masked bull said sternly as Cody stood there crying.

Masked Bull growled before taking him by the shoulder and guiding him away. He decided to put the calf in his room for now, it had a sturdy door and no other way out. That way, the brat would be out from under his hoofs for a while as he sorted things out. Yeah, that sounded perfect.

Masked Bull opened the door and took Cody in and over to his large bed. He then turned Cody around and cut his hands free before he turned him around again.

"You stay in here and I better not find you messing this place up or trying to leave this room and I understood?"

"Y-yes sir," Cody said tearfully finally able to rub at both his eyes and his poor stinging rear.

With a growl, Masked Bull lifted him up and set him on the bed. He started towards the door, saying.

"Just keep in mind what'll happen if you disobey again."

And with that, he slammed and locked the door behind him.


End file.
